Tease (Sequel of Be Patient)
by Apine Shim
Summary: Bagaimana modusnya seorang penyanyi rock terkenal Kim Jaejoong. Kekekeke itu saja baca sajalah... *bow YUNJAE/YAOI


Title : Tease (Sequel of Be Patient)

Cast : YunJae

Genre : Humor drama

Maaf ya mengecewakan terutama buat Afy yang nagih mulu ni FF maaf ya garing pake banget dan tidak memuaskan. Makasih banget yang udah review yah ini ada sequelnya semoga suka dan maaf banyak typo dan tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Saya lagi banyak pkiran jadi begini deh maaf yah maaf~

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong...!"

"Jaejoong oppa~ aku mencintaimu..."

"Jaejoong oppa i'm pregnant marry me~"

Suara-suara teriakkan para fans Kim Jaejoong menggema disebuah gedung konser yang diadakan di Gwang-ju tersebut. Fans yang kebanyakkan perempuan itu rela berdesak-desakkan demi melihat sang idola yang memang saat ini tengah populer di Korea. Siapa lagi kalau bukan penyanyi solo rocker terkenal Kim Jaejoong. Namja dengan wajah tampak sekaligus cantik itu mempunyai suara yang bisa membuat siapa saja luluh lantak menyukainya. Dengan dandanan ala rocker yang membuat siapa saja akan terpikat. Kalau yang ini mungkin tidak semua. Karena ibu-ibu hamil yang melihat dandannya seperti itu mungki agak errrrrr ah lupakan.

Saat ini sang namja cantik itu tengah memberikan salam terakhirnya kepada para fans pertanda bahwa konsernya akan berakhir.

"Apakah kalian senang?" Teriak Jaejoong menggunakan pengeras suaranya sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

"Yeeee..." Jawab para fans.

"Tapi sayangnya kita harus berpisah saat ini juga"

"Yahhh..."

"Tapi tenang suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan kembali kesini"

"Harus oppa harus kesini lagi...!"

"Hahaha baiklah lagu terakhir kali ini adalah..."

'BRAK'

"Jaejoong oppaaaaaa..."

"Ya Tuhan Jaejoong hyung...!"

Suara bunyi benda jatuh terdengar sangat jelas di area konser tersebut. Suasana yang tadinya menyenangkan berubah menjadi sebuah ketegangan karena saat sang idola tengah memberikan salam terakhir tiba-tiba terpeleset dan terjatuh dari panggung dengan ketinggian 3 meter tersebut (Saya ngarang ya, kkk).

Semua fans yang melihat langsung berteriak histeris melihat Kim Jaejoong yang terjatuh dari atas panggung. Dan celakanya dia tidak sadarkan diri hingga membuat semua orang khawatir padanya.

Sang manager yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Kim Junsu itu langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang tergetak di samping panggung. Mengecek keadaan artisnya tersebut.

"Jaejoong hyung bangun...!" Ucap Junsu yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jaejoong namun tetap tidak ada respon.

"Jaejoong hyung kau jangan bercanda, panggung itu tidak tinggi kok" Ucapnya lagi

"Ya Tuhan Jaejoong hyung...bagaimana ini. Tolong bawa Jaejoong hyung ke rumah sakit" Putusnya.

Setelahnya Kim Jaejoong dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan konser dibubarkan. Sedangkan berita mengenai kecelakaan Kim Jaejoong yang terjatuh saat konsernya sudah menyebar dimana-mana dalam hitungan detik dipenjuru korea bahkan di dunia. Ada yang prihatin namun juga ada yang menyukai berita ini. orang-orang ini menyebut dirinya adalah haters Kim Jaejoong.

"Hahaha rasakan kau Kim yang sok cantik. Mati saja kau!"

Ada juga yang mengatakan "Dasar jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini saja pingsan. Lemah sekali kau Kim. Cepetlah mati"

Namun tidak sedikit pula yang prihatin kepada keadaan Kim Jaejoong pasca insiden terjatuhnya dia dikonsernya.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menguap berkali-kali dan mengusap-usap lehernya. Dokter spesialis radiologi itu terlihat sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya hari ini. Hari ini ia ditugaskan di Unit Radiologi yang berada di UGD. Bisa dibayangkan betapa banyaknya pasien darurat yang harus ia kerjakan. Ditambah lagi sang dokter senior yang seharusnya berjaga hari ini dengan seenaknya saja meminta Yunho untuk mengantikannya. Yunho memang masih baru di rumah sakit ini jadi ia hanya bisa menerimanya tanpa mengeluh. Untung saja masih ada dokter resident yang bisa Yunho manfaatkan.

Seperti saat ini, ia meminta beberapa dokter resident untuk menggantikannya membaca foto. Apa gunanya ada mereka jika tidak dimanfaatkan? Apalagi hanya membaca foto. Seorang dokter rasident harusnya telah mengusai betul bagaimana membaca foto radiograf.

'PLAK'

"Aduh...!"

Yunho mengaduh saat tiba-tiba merasakan tepukkan yang cukup keras dibahu kirinya. Cukup membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Segitunya bro" Ucap sang namja yang juga seorang dokter. Terlihat dari jas putih yang ia kenakan yang sama persis seperti Yunho punya.

"Yak Park!"

"Hahaha kau lesu sekali eoh?"

"Kau tidak tahu hari ini pasien begitu banyak"

"Aku tahu tapi kita kan dokter jalani saja"

"Tumben kau berpikir begitu Park? Biasanya kau yang mengeluh, ah karena hari ini kau berjaga diUSG eoh?" Kata Yunho yang kini mendekati mesin minuman otomatis yang berada di ujung jalan.

Memasukka koin yang berada di dalam sakunya dan kemudian menunggu sampai minuman kaleng itu turun.

"Kenapa tidak bisa keluar?" Keluh Yunho saat sudah menunggu turunnya minuman kaleng tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun menenang-nendang mesin minuman otomatis tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Begini caranya dan jjang...jjang~"

'Klongtang!'

Sebuah minuman kaleng turun dari tempatnya. Yoochun mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

"Kau memang harus menendangnya terlebih dahulu"

"Aku baru tahu"

"Tentu saja baru tahu, seumur-umur kau tidak pernah membeli minuman kaleng macam ini. Biasanya ada si pesolek itu yang mempersiapkan semuanya" Kata Yoochun yang juga ikut memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin otomatis tersebut.

"Maksudmu Ahra?"

"Ah ya itu, kau tahan dengan sikapnya yang manja itu?"

"Apa aku terlihat tahan Park?"

"Hahaha kurasa tidak"

"Dia yang selalu mengikutiku kemana aku berada memberikan ini dan itu, memaksa ini dan itu kau tahu aku bisa mati berdiri karena dia"

"Hahaha dia juga sama saja dengan Tiffany yang..."

Yunho dan Yoochun kini saling bertatapan dan bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan yeoja bernama Ahra yang mengejar-ngejar Yunho sedangkan Tiffany yang juga selalu mengejar-ngejar Yoochun.

"Hiiiii...ngeri sekali Jung. Bukankah kita berdua tampan? Kenapa mesti dihantui yeoja mengerikan macam begitu? Gara-gara Tiffany aku tidak bisa mendekati yeoja semauku"

'Plak!'

"Otak playboy-mu tidak hilang juga ya?"

Yunho mengeplak sayang kepala sang sahabat yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ouch...itu sakit Jung, kepalaku yang berharga ini bisa diCT-Scan karena ulahmu"

"Wah...sudah pandai berbicara kau Park"

"Hahaha, sudahlah aku pulang dulu yah? Kau ada jaga?"

"Ah mengalihkan pembicaraan, iya aku ada jaga si botak itu memintaku menggantikannya" Balas Yunho yang sedikit kesal.

"Ya sudah jalani saja Jung, kali saja malam ini kau akan mendapatkan pasien yang cantik, mempesona dan..."

"Sudah, sudah pulang sana. Lama-lama bicara denganmu membuatku sakit kepala"

"Hahaha, oke hati–hati kalau jaga malam ya bro. Ah iya resident banyak itu kau manfaatkan saja" Kata Yoochun mengedipkan matanya mata Yunho. Membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri.

"Akan aku lakukan" Balas Yunho yang kini menatap punggung Yoochun yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Yunho mensejajarkan kedua kakinya dan menempelkan punggungnya ke tembok. Sekedar untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong hyung?" Namja manis itu terlihat panik di ruang UGD. Tempat dimana Kim Jaejoong terbaring dan dilakukan perawatan sementara sebelum nantinya dipindahkan ke ruang inap atau dubawa pulang.

"Sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada luka yang serius, bahu kirinya hanya sedikit terkilir tetapi tidak sampai patah."

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa tapi kenapa sampai sekarang tidak sadarkan diri dokter?"

"Mungkin karena ia benar-benar kelelahan dan butuh istirahat setelah sadar dia bisa dibawa pulang" Tambah sang dokter.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan suntikkan vitamin saat ia sadar nanti"

"Baiklah kalau begitu dok, terima kasih"

"Sama-sama kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja perawat" Kata sang dokter sebelum meninggalkan Junsu dan Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring.

"Kau membuatku khawatir saja hyung, cepatlah sadar" Katanya sambil memegang sebelah tangan Jaejoong.

"Untung rumah sakit ini mempunyai pengamanan yang bagus. Jadi para wartawan bodoh itu tidak bisa masuk dengan seenaknya saja. Bisa pusing aku kalau mereka masuk kesini, huft..."

"Nggghhh..." Suara lengkuhan membuat Junsu tersentak dan menegakkan tubuhnya melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan eoh?" Ucapnya panik saat melihat Jaejoog yang tersadar dengan sedikit merintih merasakan sesuatu yang sakit.

"Su-ie aku dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini mengitarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Kau di rumah sakit hyung, kau ingat di konser kau terjatuh" Balas Junsu sang manager yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Oh..." Hanya itu respon yang bisa Jaejoong katakan.

"Apa ada yang sakit hyung?" Tanya Junsu lagi dan dibalas gelengan oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku akan memangilkan perawat, kata dokter jika kau sadar harus diberikan suntikkan vitamin"

"Terserah kau Su-ie aku ingin pulang saja" Kata Jaejoong yang kini mendudukan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hanya suntikkan vitamin hyung, setelah ini kita pulang"

"Baiklah dan cepat aku tidak tahan Junsu-ie..."

'Ah mulai lagi manjanya' Batin Junsu dan langsung menuju tempat para perawat berkumpul.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya setelah sadar dari pingsannya. Ia meruntukkin dirinya yang tadi tidak hati-hati saat konser. Bisa-bisanya ia terjatuh dari atas panggung dan pakai acara pingsan segala pula. Apa nanti kata para netizen, para fans dan bahkan para hatersnya. Mungkin mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar berita ia terjatuh dari atas panggung. Menyumpahinya lebih baik mati saja. Demi Tuhan Jaejoong tidak habis pikir ada orang seperti itu. Apa salahnya dengan dia? Apa salah kalau dia terlahir dengan suara yang bagus? Apa salah juga dia terlahir dengan wajah yang cantik? Apa itu salah eoh? Hello~ salahkan saja kedua orang tuanya yang melahirkan dia sesempurna ini. Eh kok malah jadi salah orang tua Jaejoong? Oh oke Kim Jaejoong mulai melantur saudara-saudara lupakan saja. #plak

Jaejoong mulai bosan. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. bukankah Junsu hanya pergi memanggil perawat? Kenapa jadi lama sekali eoh?

"Aisshhhh...Su-ie kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Pasti dia menggoda para perawat itu"

Jaejoong mulai memainkan smartphone-nya. Menyalakannya dan juga berselfie ria. Kemudian apalagi yang ia lakukan kalau tidak memposting hasil selfienya di twitter.

'Joongie bosan sekali di rumah sakit '

Postingan Jaejoong ditwitter dengan menyertakan fotonya yang ia sengaja memperlihatkan tangannya yang tengah diinfus.

Saat tengah asyik bermain dengan smartphone-nya Junsu sang manager datang bersama dengan seorang perawat.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" Tanya Junsu yang terheran melihat Jaejoong tengah tersenyum sendiri sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Bukan apa-apa" Balas Jaejoong singkat.

"Ini perawat yang akan memberikan hyung suntikkan vitamin" Kata Junsu lagi.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi saya..."

"Ah, apa saya perlu membuka celana saya?" Ucap Jaejoong frontal membuat sang perawat dan juga Junsu terkejut. Bahkan Junsu sudah menepuk keningnya terheran dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Dan mungkin saja Junsu merasa malu dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan blak-blakan itu.

"E-eh?"

"Itu Jaejoong-ssi"

"Bukankah suntikkan paling manjur itu dibokong? Jadi aku harus membuka celana bukan?" Katanya lagi yang bersiap-siap akan membuat resleting celananya.

"Ah tidak-tidak lewat infus saja" Kata sang perawat laki-laki itu lagi.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne tentu saja" Balas sang perawat yang kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk menyuntikkan vitamin melalui infus.

"Sudahlah hyung kau menurut saja" Ucap Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong memang sengaja ingin mengoda sang perawat laki-laki itu. Haha dia sedang bosan saudara-saudara.

Ruang UGD Rumah Sakit Umum Gwang-ju ini memang tidak bagitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pasien yang berada di ruang UGD ini. mungkin beberapa pasien sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap atau bahkan sudah dipulangkan. Terlihat dari beberapa ranjang yang masih kosong.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah melihat aktivitas di ruang UGD ini. Di depannya ada seorang pasien dengan perban dikepalanya yang sepertinya cukup serius. Mungkin dia korban kecelakaan lalu lintas, disampingnya ada nenek tua yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya. 'Apakah nenek itu masih hidup?' Batin Jaejoong ngeri. Pasalnya sang nenek tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya yang memang sangat renta itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut.

Tak jauh dari ranjangnya ada sebuat station yang ditempati oleh para perawat yang berjaga. Herannya ada beberapa dari mereka yang hanya bergosip ria dan bahkan tertidur. Apakah mereka tidak berjaga? Baru juga jam 9 malam mereka sudah lengah. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada pasien yang tiba-tiba datang atau mungkin ada pasien yang infusnya habis? Dasar...!

Namun mata Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat ada seorang namja berjas putih yang tiba-tiba melintasi area perawat itu. Membuat beberapa perawat yang tadi bergosip menghentikkan kagiatannya dan perawat yang tertidur tadi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat sang dokter muda tersebut. Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat beberapa perawat yang tadi lengah dalam berjaga ditegur oleh sang dokter. Dokter dengan perawakkan tinggi tersebut dengan gagahnya tengah menegur para perawat tadi. Sayangnya Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena memang posisinya yang membelakangi Jaejoong.

'Dari belakang saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia adalah dokter yang tampan' Batin Jaejoong yang pandangannya tidak mau lepas dari sang dokter. Ia bahkan lupa kalau dirinya tengah disuntikkan obat vitamin oleh perawat. Tangan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak membuat sang perawat yang akan menyuntikkan obat vitamin ke infus Jaejoong kesusahan hingga...

"Auuwww...sakit!" Teriak Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja tertusuk jarum.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong-ssi sungguh maafkan aku" Sang perawat langsung membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Jaejoong.

"Kau ini bagaimana?" Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang dokter yang kini menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong karena mendengar Jaejoong yang tengah berteriak. Rupanya dokter yang tadi menegur para perawat mendatangi Jaejoong.

Seketika wajah Jaejoong mendongak melihat sang dokter muda itu. Dokter dengan wjah yang super tampan menurut Jaejoong tengah menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Senyumannya benar-benar membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan tempo yang tidak biasa itu. suara bassnya yang merdu membuat dokter itu semakin jantan dan berwibawa. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Demi Tuhan Jaejoong sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dihadapan makhluk yang paling sexy yang Jaejoong temui saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya sang dokter itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam tak bergeming melihat sang dokter. Pertanyaan sang dokter tidak ditanggapi baik oleh Jaejoong. Dunia seolah-oleh berhenti. Bagaikan film dengan adegan slow motion yang saat ini Jaejoong alami. Suasana rumah sakit yang serba putih itu kini tergantikan oleh suasanya penuh warna-warni serta bunga-bunga yang tiba-tiba berjatuhan disekeliling Jaejoong dan juga sang dokter.

Tangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba terulur mengarah ke sang dokter yang ditanggapi keryitan dahi oleh sang dokter yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong.

"Maaf mana yang sakit?" Tanya sang dokter yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Junsu sang manager yang menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong. Menyadarkan Jaejoong dari khayalan indahnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng-gelangkan kepala karena masih bingung membalas makhluk paling sexy yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf ini kesalahanku yang tidak hati-hati" Ucap sang perawat.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, maafkan perawat kami" Sang dokter membungkuk dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Ah tidak apa-apa" Ucap Jaejoong dan membuat sang dokter tersenyum.

"Ganti jarum yang baru" Perintah sang dokter tersebut kepada sang perawat sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Baik dokter" Balas sang perawat yang hendak mengambil jarum yang baru nmaun ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Siapa dokter itu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada sang perawat.

"Oh itu dokter Jung, dokter Jung Yunho spesialis radiologi"

"Spesialis radiologi?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Mengundang penuh tanya dari seorang Kim Junsu yang mengenal betul tabiat Jaejoong. Seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Senyumanmu aneh" Kata Junsu.

"Bukankah dokter tadi sangat tampan?"

"Heh? Maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku ada ide Su-ie"

"Tapi dia dokter spesialis radiologi hyung"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau punya rencana apa hyung?" Tanya Junsu heran.

"Kalau dia spesialis radiologi berarti aku perlu..."

"Hyung kau mengerikan" Kata Junsu yang melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Jaejoong.

"Aaaaaaa...lenganku sakit sekali tolong aku..." Teriak Jaejoong yang membuat para media bergerak menghampirinya. Junsu bahkan hanya mendengus pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong. 'Ini pasti rencana Jaejoong hyung' Ucap Junsu dari dalam hati.

"Ya Tuhan...lenganku sakit sekali...tolong..."

"Jaejoong-ssi mana yang sakit?" Kata seorang dokter yang tadi merawat Jaejoong.

"Dokter sepertinya aku perlu diMRI"

"Tapi lenganku tadi tidak apa-apa Jaejoong-ssi"

"Demi Tuhan dokter ini sangat sakit, mungkin perlu diMRI"

"Apa? Tapi tidak mungkin sampai..."

"Ayolah dokter lakukan saja MRI mungkin ada ligamennya yang sobek atau ototnya tertarik, jika diMRI pasti kelihatan" Ucap Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Dokter ayolah...ini sakit dokter..."

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, perawat bawa pasien ini ke dokter Jung." Perintah sang dokter kepada perawat. Membuat Jaejoong ber'yes' ria dalam hati.

Ia bahkan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Junsu yang menatapnya jengah. Dan sekarang ia tengah didorong dengan menggunakan kursi roda menuju Instalasi Radiologi bagian UGD oleh seorag perawat.

"Ku harap kau berhasil hyung dan untuk dokter Jung yang sabar yah..." Kata Junsu yang kini kembali terduduk disebelah ranjang yang tadi Jaejoong tempati. Bermain game online mungkin lebih menyenangkan daripada harus mengikuti Jaejoong. Toh sebenarnya dia tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

TBC, END ajalah ya...kkkk

Maaf mengecewakan maaf banget. Dikit banget pula saya buntu kkk tapi gak enak ditagih mulu. Hehe

*bow from apine shim


End file.
